


It's Worth Dying of Love at Least Once

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: "I'm dying, Kakashi..."Obito calls him in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	It's Worth Dying of Love at Least Once

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a scene in a TV show and wrote a fic based off it two hours later, lol.

“ _I’m dying, Kakashi…”_

Obito’s voice was slurry, like a drunken babble. The words were enough to make the silver-haired man jump out of bed, covered in a cold sweat.

“Where are you?” He asked frantically, nearly punching the button on the lamp by his bed. Once the room was illuminated, he scanned it with his eyes in search of clothes.

“ _I’m dying, it’s useless…_ ”

Kakashi cursed under breath. It was the middle of the night, and Obito had been gone for so long, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept well.

“You asshole, you haven’t picked up in two weeks and you call me now just to say that? Where the hell are you?!”

“ _At the usual spot. Nowhere._ ” 

There was a sound of something dropping heavily and Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was the other collapsing on the floor or something less worrying. His heart hammered in his chest in panic.

“What room?” He decided to hide his concern with a growl. Their meeting spot was a hotel so it would be an as good guess as any.

There was no answer on the other end. Kakashi put the call on the speaker and hastily grabbed his pants and a shirt off the floor.

“What room, you jerk!?” He yelled as he was almost done dressing up.

“ _One… hundred…”_

That was enough for the silver-haired man. He ended the call before he’d hear just more of Obito’s heavy breathing. He only grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving to grab a cab. 

Living in a big city meant there wasn’t really a need to own a car, you could get anywhere you wanted with just trams and buses. Unless you were in a hurry to your supposedly dying boyfriend in the middle of the night. Then suddenly the bus stops seemed so far away and the timetable as inconvenient as possible. 

The taxi driver didn’t pry too much about Kakashi’s reasoning for driving to the other end of the city past midnight in a clear state of mind. He only asked two or three questions whenever the car was forced to wait at the red lights. The silver-haired man couldn’t blame him for inquiring as the impatience was evident in his voice. 

“Love problems, huh?” was all the driver summarised his scarce answers with, accompanied with a knowing smirk. He probably dealt with situations like these on a daily basis. 

But Kakashi didn’t care about that now. He just wanted to find Obito and possibly punch him for waking him up out of nowhere. Just seeing his name on the display screen had made him jump out of his skin. Days of silence would do that to anyone, especially knowing his boyfriend was roped up in some questionable business.

Kakashi truly hadn’t known what he’d be getting into when they started dating. Obito had seemed to be a charming, daring guy who’d mostly cared about getting into the silver-haired pants. But he’d showed to have a soft side as well, taking care of Kakashi after the wild sex. And so Kakashi had fallen in love with the danger Obito always carried with him.

They could enjoy each other’s company anytime they’d wanted, right until Obito’s disappearance. No visits from him, no calls, never an answer when the silver-haired man had tried reaching out to him. He’d just vanished. 

Kakashi was heartbroken. He’d grown to care for Obito so much, knowing he could turn up dead someday due to his shady work. But every day he was also shown that some people weren’t worth worrying so much over. 

The silver-haired man almost threw the money bills at the driver as he jumped out of the cab. He didn’t care for the change, slamming the door closed with too much force before almost running into the hotel. The receptionist asked him something but he disregarded the poor, half-asleep girl who’d been shaken awake by the doorbell. 

He directed his steps straight towards the stairs and the receptionist yelled at him, asking for a confirmation that he’d booked a room. She couldn’t get out from behind the desk on time, Kakashi was already gone from her sight. Even as her hurried steps followed, he didn’t care. Finding the room was easy and he rapped on the door, hoping Obito didn’t do anything stupid. 

“Sir, please, this isn’t your room-!” The receptionist was running towards him, anxiety evident on her face. Kakashi’s angry expression had to be the reason for her panic, she knew she wouldn’t fight off someone like him.

“This is the matter of life and death,” he barked out in response, almost punching the door with the next series of knocks.

“You can’t just-”

She was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and the sight of shirtless Obito grinning like the bastard he was.

“You came,” his voice sounded a bit more controlled now and the hint of amusement stung Kakashi. 

“S-should I escort him out, sir?” The receptionist stuttered.

In response, Obito only grabbed Kakashi’s arm and pulled him into a kiss. He fished out a single bill from his pocket and handed to the worried girl. 

“No, I’ll take care of him myself,” he said once the silver-haired man pushed himself off him, breaking the kiss.

Kakashi fumed with fury as he stomped into the room. He didn’t care whether Obito would close the door or not. 

The entire room was a mess. The bed covers almost fully laid on the floor, wine bottles were scattered everywhere. Everything reeked of smoke and the air was too chill, the window open as widely as possible, letting in all the sounds of the city at night in. A single ambulance passed by two blocks away and once it was silent again, Kakashi felt an arm sneak around his waist.

“I can’t believe you actually came…”

Obito sounded proud of himself and the silver-haired man hated it. He grabbed the hand and threw it aside in a theatrical manner. The realisation that he’d just been toyed with frustrated him.

“How many of your whores did you call before me?”

“Only you responded.”

Kakashi sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. He was tired of the silence and loneliness, that much was true. But he was even more tired of the state of their relationship.

“I fucking hate you,” he muttered, hiding his face in his hands. “I was actually worried.”

“I felt I’d die without you.” Obito crouched in front of him, pulling on Kakashi’s wrists to see his face. “I missed you because I love you.”

“Love? Then answer exactly how many people you called before me!”

“You don’t want all of the names. I only love you, darling.”

“I can’t believe I got worried over you, asshole.”

Obito slid his hands towards the bedding and lifted himself a little to lean against Kakashi, forcing him to lie down.

“You were worried because you love me too.” He captured the silver-haired man’s mouth in another brief kiss, then caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kakashi huffed and put his hands on Obito’s shoulders, considering pushing him off and leaving. He could still return home and get plenty of sleep. But he could also stay and make the night much more fun. And so he decided to drape his arms over the other’s neck instead and pull him down into a deeper kiss until their chests touched.

“Mmm, I’m going to make it up to you,” Obito chuckled as they had to get some air after the makeout session. “The rest might be whores but you’re my darling.”

“So what’s the difference, then? Only I get kisses? Or I don’t get the dick?”

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes comically as if the answer was obvious. His smile turned into a grin akin to the one he’d greeted his lover with.

“I paid for your stay, isn’t that enough?”

“You’re insufferable,” Kakashi groaned and lifted his knee to push between Obito’s legs. “I’m not going to moan for such a jerk like you.”

“All the more reasons to fuck you harder than anyone else.”

Kakashi held his breath, seeing the lust and hunger in Obito’s gaze. He licked his lips and bucked his hips upwards to meet the other’s, challenging him. He knew just how much his taunts worked on him. He needed something to relieve the tension with.

“Looking forward to an uneventful night, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr), I mostly lose my mind there but also talk about my fics!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
